Daddy Killy & Mommy Emma
by ATimelessLove
Summary: My drabbles from Tumblr. All of these chapters are independent, meaning they are not connected to the others in any which way.
1. He's Your Son

Killian rolled over and looked at the clock on the night stand. In bright, blinding-red numbers it read: 1 a.m.

This was the fifth night this week Killian was up before the crack of dawn's ass and it was all because of that wailing gift at the other end of the house.

Killian leaned over and whispered in his wife Emma's ear, "He's up again."

Without opening her eyes, Emma rolled over to face Killian and said, matter-of-factly, "before 7 a.m., he's your son."

"Seriously? Again?" Killian whined.

Emma didn't need to say a word. Even in the dark, he could tell she was looking at him with an expression that just said: _Oh hell no, this precious gift is all your doing. You're the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me. If you don't go take care of him right now, you are never touching this gift, this body, again. _

"You're right. I'm sorry, he's mine. Before 7 a.m. he's my son," Killian said, crawling out of bed, with his hands in the air in defeat.

_Damn straight_, Emma thought, as she turned back over and fell back to sleep.


	2. Lullaby From the Sea

Emma flopped herself out of bed and headed for the baby's room. It was one in the morning, but, like a perfectly working clock, her little one was hungry, again.

Emma slowly popped the door open, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

When she opened the door though, she saw that she wasn't the only one up.

Sitting in the rocking chair in the corner was Killian, with their daughter in his arms, singing. Emma couldn't tell what he was singing, she supposed it was some old lullaby from the sea, but it didn't matter. Just his voice and how it could soothe their little girl, as much as it could soothe her, made her smile. She quietly backed out of the room and stood against the wall, listening to her husband sing. He really did have one of the most beautiful voices in the world, she thought.

Emma stood, listening to him, until he stopped. Then she scurried back to their bed, not wanting him to know she spied on a private moment of his, and went back to sleep, dreaming of his singing.


	3. Merry Christmas, Love

When Killian got back from his latest voyage, he found Charming waiting for him by the docks, rather than his love. Before he could even get off his ship, he heard his father-in-law shout, "Emma's been taken to the hospital! It's the baby!" Killian's mind immediately went into a tizzy, practically drowning him in the most horrible scenarios imaginable. Leaving the prince no time to explain, he took off running, into the fresh fallen snow, his breath lost to the frigid wind.

When he arrived at the hospital, exhausted, he found his love cuddling their newborn in a private room of the maternity ward.

Glimpsing up from her new favorite person to her pirate, doubled-over in the doorway, Emma beamed.

"Is that?" Killian asked between breaths, looking at the tiny person in his wife's arms.

She nodded and he slowly walked toward them, his emotions overwhelming him, causing his voice to get stuck in his throat.

"Would you like to-?" she asked, lifting their little bundle of joy, who he swore was everything good and perfect about the woman he loved, up to him.

Cautiously, he took the little one into his arms. Looking into the big blue eyes looking back at him, Killian exclaimed, "You're my daughter?!"

When she wrapped her tiny fingers around his, he swore he felt his heart sprout wings and fly out of his chest. He knew he'd never be happier than he was in this moment, meeting this little girl who now and forever on would hold his heart in her tiny hands.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said, softly kissing the small brow of his world, as he sat down on the bed and caressed the hand of the woman who gave him everything he held dear in his heart.


	4. White Socks & Pirate Ships

"Merry Christmas," Emma said, rolling over in bed to wrap her arms around her husband and press her lips softly to his neck.

"Morning," Killian said, stretching, before wrapping his arms around his love, running his hands up and down her back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a log," she said, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me," he said, reaching for her playfully.

"I'll just be a second," she said, lifting a finger to gesture a moment before opening up the top drawer to her dresser, pulling out a small white box, the lid held on by a blue and pink ribbon.

"Now, I know we said no presents, except for what's under the tree, but I think you'll want this one first," she said as she climbed back into bed and handed him the box.

Killian held the tiny white present in his hands, looking at it curiously.

"Go on. Open it," she told him.

Hesitatingly, he pulled the ribbons off the box and removed the lid. When he looked down, he saw a tiny pair of white socks with little pirate ships on them.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the contents with bewilderment.

"I thought we could give them to our baby; when he, or she, is born."

"Our… What? You're not…?" he asked, looking at her like she must be kidding him.

All Emma could do was nod silently.

"How…," Killian couldn't find the right words to say. There was so much to say. "How long have you known?"

"Just a couple weeks," she said, shrugging it off. "I wanted to leave it as a surprise for Christmas."

"Well, I am thoroughly surprised," he said, a million thoughts running through his mind.

Emma's heart was racing in her chest. She couldn't tell how Killian truly felt about this and that scared her. Talking at a mile a minute, she asked, "Are you happy? I hope you're happy. I know we haven't talked about it…"

He jolted straight up in bed, gripped her face in his hands, and quieted her with a deep kiss. Pulling back he said, "I have never been happier in my life. I promise." He kissed her once more, chastely, before lying back down in bed, pulling her down with him.

Giggling, Emma gently laid her head down on his chest, lacing her fingers in his.

"I love you, so much," he said pressing a kiss to her palm and then the top of her head.

Emma relaxed against his body, fighting back the happiest tears she could ever cry.

They stayed entwined in each other, dreaming of the gift they'd receive in a few long months, until Henry ran into the room dragging them both out of bed to open the rest of the gifts, none of which could ever surpass the one they just got.


End file.
